


El Baile

by yvarlcris



Series: Pequeños Descubrimientos [12]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-15
Updated: 2011-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-27 09:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvarlcris/pseuds/yvarlcris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-No puedo entenderlo, en serio- decía Danny cuando entraron en la casa.</p><p>-No es tan difícil, simplemente no lo quiero hacer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El Baile

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes no son míos

12: EL BAILE

-Pero es por una buena causa…- dijo Kono haciendo pucheros.

-Que no, y que no- respondió Steve testarudamente.

-Pues ya se han hecho las pujas, así que no te va a quedar más remedio que hacerlo- protestó la morena enfadada antes de salir de la oficina. Steve buscó consuelo en su amigo, pero éste lo miraba divertido.

 

                               *******************************

-No puedo entenderlo, en serio- decía Danny cuando entraron en la casa.

-No es tan difícil, simplemente no lo quiero hacer.

-¿En serio quieres que me crea que aceptas que un gorila te de una paliza por causas benéficas pero te niegas a una cosa tan inofensiva como ésta?

-No vamos a hablar de esto, Danny.

La luz se hizo en la mente del policía, que sonrió feliz.

-No sabes bailar.

El SEAL puso su expresión nº 12, algo así como “ _niño enfurruñado”_ , también conocida como: _“Pues ahora no respiro”_

El rubio soltó una carcajada que elevó, aún más, la indignación del SEAL.

La culpa era de Kono, que había ofrecido al equipo al completo para un acto en el que recaudarían fondos para los pobres.

La gente hacía ofertas y, a cambio, podría disfrutar de un par de copas y bailes con el miembro del equipo que quisiese.

Obviamente, Steve no podía faltar.

-Vamos, si no vas habrá que devolver un montón de dinero… Muchas mujeres… y algunos hombres, han pagado mucho por ti.

Expresión nº 15, capaz de igualar a los famosos “pucheritos Grace”. Danny tuvo que contenerse para no darle un abrazo ahí mismo.

-Es que no se me da bien bailar, Danno…

¿Había sonado como un niño de cinco años? ¡Había sonado como un niño de cinco años! Danny no daba crédito… ¿Quién era ese hombre y qué había hecho con su SuperSEAL?

-Me extraña que un hombre capaz de moverse sigilosamente y con la agilidad de un gato no sea capaz de bailar- dijo.

-Soy muy torpe- admitió Steve bajando la vista. Cuando volvió a levantarla, su amigo acababa de apartar el sofá para dejar espacio y había puesto música. Se dejó caer en el sillón y sonrió.

-Baila para mí, _babe._

Y el SEAL sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo porque aquello había sonado tremendamente erótico.

Así que obedeció preguntándose por qué últimamente se encontraba a sí mismo acatando las órdenes del policía de Jersey.

Que por cierto ahora mismo tenía una expresión indescriptible.

Danny se había sentado y había soltado aquella frase sin pensar… y en seguida se arrepintió porque comenzaba a sentirse como si estuviese en medio de una película porno y su impresionante compañero fuese a quitarse la ropa sólo para él, una especie de pase privado… Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, bombeando su sangre directamente a zonas de su cuerpo que no deberían reaccionar así porque, en serio, ése era Steve, no una stripper. Su respiración se aceleró cuando Steve le miró de aquella forma… y obedeció.

Y ahí fue cuando la sangre decidió seguir su curso normal y, si antes costaba ocultar una erección, lo iba a tener más difícil para aguantar la risa.

Ese sí que era un método para calmar la libido.

La desmitificación del mito.

-Ríete, vamos, Danny, ríete- le dijo su compañero.

El rubio se sintió culpable.

-No me voy a reír, Steve, te voy a ayudar.

-¿Tú? ¿Ayudarme?

-Rachel me obligó a ir a clases de baile de salón… _“No voy a permitir que hagas el ridículo el día de nuestra boda delante de mi familia, Daniel”-_ dijo imitando la voz de su ex mujer- Debí haber salido corriendo en ese momento, sólo llevábamos seis meses saliendo- añadió para sí mismo. Steve soltó una carcajada.- ¡Eso es! Paso uno: relajación… creo que lo hemos conseguido.

Las horas pasaron volando mientras Danny y Steve bailaban en el salón.

-Bueno, no eres Fred Astaire, pero ya no harás el ridículo- dijo el rubio cuando ambos se sentaron a descansar en el sofá.

-Danny… ¿Y si el baile es lento?

-Pues te agarras y ya está.

El SEAL levantó las cejas.

-¿Quieres que te ayude también?

Otra vez la expresión 15. El policía se incorporó e hizo un gesto con las manos para obligar a su amigo a acercarse.

-Veamos cómo me llevas.

-¿Cómo te…?

Steve no pudo continuar titubeando, pues su amigo había acortado la distancia y podía sentir sus brazos rodearle.

Tomó aire, no habían vuelto a estar tan cerca desde aquel abrazo, cuando Danny salió del hospital tras el incidente del gas sarín.

Comenzó a moverse despacio.

-Eh, mírate, ¡eres todo un experto!- la voz de Danny sonó algo amortiguada porque Steve tal vez se había pasado un poco acercándose a su amigo- Pero se supone que la que baile contigo debería ser capaz de respirar… Y si te acercas tanto no vas a lograr sacártela de encima, después- continuaba el rubio separándose un poco.- Ese tipo de baile deberías reservarlo para alguien especial.- añadió mirándole intensamente con esos increíbles ojos azules.

Steve carraspeó, algo incómodo. Se había sentido de pronto tan a gusto… como si no hubiese nada más en el Universo, ningún problema, ni crímenes, ni Wo Fat… Se había olvidado de todo lo que no fuese ese momento de paz, bailando con Danny.

El teléfono sonó salvando a los dos de aquel extraño instante.

                               *******************************

-Alguien ha pagado una buena cantidad por un baile contigo.

Danny miró sorprendido a la mujer de la organización.

-¿Conmigo?

A la joven no dejaba de sorprenderle que un hombre tan encantador y guapo pudiese sorprenderle algo así… seguía convencido de que la gente que había pujado por él lo había hecho porque Steve y Chin no tenían más huecos.

-Claro, contigo.

-¿Y dónde está?

-En el privado. Es una persona tímida.

El rubio se encogió de hombros y se dirigió al privado. Ya habían ido allí… sobretodo con algunos hombres que aún se sentían avergonzados por preferir bailar con Steve, Chin o Danny, a hacerlo con unas atractivas mujeres como Kono y Lori.

-¿Esperas a alguien aquí? Creo que me toca a mí esta zona ahora.- le dijo a la persona que estaba dentro.

-Y a mí.

-No puede ser, es un privado, se supone que no debe haber nadie a parte de los dos que bailan.

Steve sonrió.

-Pero es que yo he pagado por mi baile.

-¿Que tú has qué?

El SEAL rodeó al policía con sus brazos.

-Tengo que demostrarle a mi maestro que he estado atento a sus clases…- susurró comenzando a bailar.

-Estás loco- murmuró Danny intentando no hacer caso al torbellino de emociones que sentía en ese momento.

Steve notó cómo aquella placentera sensación volvía, aunque no era capaz de averiguar qué era exactamente lo que ocurría en su interior. Lo único de lo que era consciente era de que le gustaba, era como estar en casa, como estar en familia.


End file.
